The subject matter herein relates generally to cable assemblies configured to communicate data signals and communication systems that include the same.
Communication systems, such as routers, servers, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), supercomputers, and other computing systems, may be complex systems that have a number of components interconnected to one another. For example, the systems may include a number of interconnected circuit boards in which each circuit board has at least one processor with one or more receptacle connectors connected to the processor through the circuit board. Each receptacle connector is configured to mate with a corresponding mating connector, such as a pluggable input/output (I/O) connector. In some systems, the receptacle connectors are positioned to receive the mating connector through a panel (or bezel) of the system. For instance, a front end of the receptacle connector may be aligned with a window through the panel. The mating connector is inserted through the window and into the receptacle connector. When the mating and receptacle connectors are engaged, the processor and mating connector are connected to each other through the circuit board and receptacle connector.
As performance demands and data rates increase in communication systems, it has become more challenging to achieve a baseline level of signal quality. For example, it is known that dielectric material of a circuit board may cause signal degradation as the data signals propagate along conductive pathways through the dielectric material. As data rates increase, however, the signal degradation becomes even worse. Thus, it may be desirable to reduce the distance that data signals travel through dielectric material, such as the distance between the receptacle connector and the processor.
Positioning the receptacle connector closer to the processor, such as within a few centimeters, would reduce the amount of dielectric material that the data signals travel through. Moving the receptacle connector closer to the processor, however, consequently moves the receptacle connector away from the panel. At least some conventional cable assemblies are not capable of mating with receptacle connectors that are positioned away from the panel.
Another challenge that is rendered more difficult by increasing data rates is controlling the amount of heat that exists within the communication system. For example, the circuit boards typically divide the inner space of the communication system into separate zones. Components, such as the processor, may generate a substantial amount of heat. In some system configurations, the heat-generating components are mounted along the same side of the circuit board. Accordingly, one zone may be significantly warmer than other zones. Moving the receptacle connector closer to the processor may increase the amount of heat experienced by the processor and the receptacle connector, which may negatively affect the performance of the system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a communication system and corresponding cable assembly that position heat-generating components away from each other and/or allow improved airflow through the inner space of the communication system.